Four
Seasons 1-10 Melissa's Seared Beef & Creamy Cucumber Salad.png|1.01 Todd's Poached Prawns with Peanut Miso Sauce.png|1.02 Perry's Octopus in Bok Choy Broth.png|1.03 Michael's Crispy Skin Salmon with Strawberry Ginger Salsa.png|1.04 Sean's Mushroom Thyme Ravioli with Sage Brown Butter.png|1.05 Raymond's Sesame Basil Tofu with Puttanesca.png|1.06 Melinda's Quail of Tears.png|1.07 Rachelle's Crab & Cabbage Salad.png|1.08 William's Tilapia with Pasta Salad.png|1.09 Soulayphet's Chicken Miso Soup with Soba & Onions.png|1.10 Andrea's Caramelized Watermelon.png|1.11 Gwen's Pistachio Crusted Turbot.png|1.12 Lucas's Warm Asparagus Salad with Caramelized Peach.png|1.13 Natalia's Fennel Salad with Sea Urchin.jpg|2.01 Fritz's Seared Pork with Bloody Mary.jpg|2.02 Nicole's Tempura Calamari with Wilted Brussel Sprouts.jpg|2.03 Christine's Beef & Pumpkin Ragoût.jpg|2.04 Pasquale's Duck with Cannellini Purée.jpg|2.05 Barbara's Torta.png|2.06 Moha's Edamame.jpg|2.07 Pedro's Sweet & Sour Merguez with Moroccan Vegetables.jpg|2.08 Mor's Tuna Cake with Tonnato Sauce.jpg|2.09 Michael's Velouté.jpg|2.10 Einat's Kohlrabi Broth & Cockles.png|2.11 Andre's Southern Fried Squab.png|2.12 John's Warm Lobster Salad.png|2.13 Jeffrey's Soy Roasted Eel with Caramelized Peach.png|3.01 Cisse's Warm Clam Salad.png|3.02 Joe's Crudo with Cherry & Bread Vinaigrette.png|3.03 Jason's Venison with Egg Nog Quince Purée.png|3.04 Malik's Skewered Tenderloin with Sauce Verte.png|3.05 Melinda's Turkey Breast with Cucumber Slaw.png|3.06 Lola's Pan-Roasted Chicken with Warm Salsa on Toast.png|3.07 Chris's Billi Bi Soup with Rhubarb Custard.png|3.08 Justin's Citrus & Thyme Pan-Seared Chicken Wings.png|3.09 Damien's Pan-Fried Crab with Mortadella Vinaigrette.png|3.10 Mark's Oysters with Bell Pepper Mignonette.png|3.11 Erik's Pan-Seared Fresh Sardine with Chocolate Vinaigrette.png|3.12 Marc's Liver with Grilled Asparagus.png|3.13 Warren's Pan-Roasted Frog Legs.png|4.01 Chris's Pan-Seared Rattlesnake with Croissant.png|4.02 Rory's Turkey Patty.png|4.03 Adam's Striped Bass with Fennel Cream Sauce.png|4.04 Shanna's Sautéed Shrimp with Corn Chip Remoulade.png|4.05 Anthony's Pan-Roasted Chicken with Pickled Bitter Melon.png|4.06 Melissa's Steamed Quahog Clam.png|4.07 Christian's Spanish-Style Mussel Stew.png|4.08 Rebecca's Liver & Gooseberry Salad.png|4.09 Adam's Salmon Tower with Walnut Dust.png|4.10 Chris's Pappardelle.png|4.11 Lance's Sweet Potato Risotto with Watermelon Spheres.png|4.12 Anthony's Escabèche.png|4.13 Paul's Rump Roast & Stereo Sauces.png|5.01 Ric's Misty Mountain Trout.png|5.02 Rebecca's Sardine Caesar Salad with Seared Squash.png|5.03 Bryce's Sautéed Barradmundi with Potatoes & Poblano.png|5.04 Poppy's Rocky Mountain Oysters with Tomatillo Salsa.png|5.05 Marc's Liver & River.png|5.06 Joe's Pan-Roasted Sweetbread with Pepper Jack Phyllo.png|5.07 Ric's Kipper Cake with Lemon Lime Soda BBQ Sauce.png|5.08 Madison's Geoduck Escovitch.jpg|5.09 Michael's Braised Lamb Heart with Grilled Pie Crust.png|5.10 Izzy's Turnip & Ham Gratin.png|5.11 Patricio's Oyster with Pomegranate & Chard Vinaigrette.png|5.12 Anton's Octopus Italian-Asian Salad.png|5.13 Andrew's Marrow Bone with Cheese Sauce.jpg|6.01 Sammy's Selima's Spicy Goat Brain Stir-Fry.jpg|6.02 Ondre'a's Mofongo.jpg|6.03 Jeffrey's Seared Catfish with Tomatillo Salsa.jpg|6.04 James's Trout with Arugula Salad.png|6.05 Eric's Asian-Style Mussels.jpg|6.06 Brad's Sautéed Calf Liver with Mango Chutney.png|6.07 Robert's Haggis Rissoles Cake with Raspberry Sauce.png|6.08 Beau's Pappardelle with Papaya Glazed Mushrooms.png|6.09 Aarón's Smoked Chub Salad & Papadum.png|6.10 Michael's Sautéed Rabbit Kidneys with Merguez Aioli.png|6.11 Jamie's Pan Con Dragon Fruit.png|6.12 Tryg's Endive Arugula Salad with Pickled Peppers.png|7.01 Shawn's Baked Oysters & Mignonette.png|7.02 Billy's Jambalaya.png|7.03 Tom's Grilled Salmon with Eggplant Dressing.png|7.04 Justin's Duck Heart Mousse with Scallops & Salad.png|7.05 Mark's Uni Risotto.png|7.06 Chris's Open-Face Tongue & Tortilla Sandwich.png|7.07 Jonathan's Liver & Truffle Mayo.png|7.08 Marc's Italian-Korean Style Short Ribs.png|7.09 Ronaldo's Quahog de Cuba.png|7.10 Rodney's Hot Rod's Chicken Fried Nightmare.png|8.01 Jun's Caramel Hot Dog with Carrot Sauerkraut.png|8.02 Cara's Kidneys & Bread Pudding.jpg|8.03 Jay's Octopus with Pepper Relish.jpg|8.04 Chris's Rehydrated Beef Roulade.jpg|8.05 Arlene's Cuckoo-Inspired Seafood Sausage.png|8.06 Bun's Lobster Two Ways with Beet Salad.png|8.07 Jason's Stuffed Squid.jpg|8.08 Raffaele's Exotic Caponata Insalata.jpg|8.09 Wayne's Sautéed Chinese Celery Salad.png|9.01 Shehu's Wedge Salad.png|9.02 Miguel's King Crab Two Ways.png|9.03 Justin's Blood Orange Glazed Lamb Fry.png|9.04 Wade's Cornmeal Fried Catfish.png|9.05 Ronnie's Sautéed Chicken Salad with Izote Vinaigratte.png|9.06 Justin's Soft-Shell Crab Crostini with Piccalilli Aioli.png|9.07 Kayne's Marinated Urchin over Broccoflower Purée.png|9.08 Dave's Easter Bread Toast.png|9.09 Shawn's Fried Bread with Warm Meat Salad.png|9.10 Nicholas's Sardine Caesar Salad with Toasted Rice Cakes.png|9.11 Larry's Duck Confit Salad with Vanilla Naan.png|9.12 Arlene's Stuffed Tuna Florentine.jpg|9.13 Walter's Curried Boudin Blanc.jpg|10.01 David's Warm Guanciale Salad.jpg|10.02 David's Canadian Bacon Fideuà.jpg|10.03 Sean's Curry Smoked Tofu with Steamed Bun Crostini.png|10.04 Dan's Southwestern Steak Frites.jpg|10.05 Sammy's Sweetbread Taco.jpg|10.06 Dewey's Mahi-Mahi with Olive Loaf Salad.jpg|10.07 Ian's Scrapple with Radicchio.jpg|10.08 Michael's Crawfish with Crispy Beef Tendon.png|10.09 Keegan's Chicken Feet & Pancake.png|10.10 Chris's White Wine & Herb Poached Razor Clams.jpg|10.11 Marc's Goat Brain & Spicy Slaw.jpg|10.12 Jeffrey's Five Spice Beef Heart Noodle Salad.jpg|10.13 Seasons 11-20 Tim's Sautéed Turkey Gizzards with Bacon.png|11.01 Chai's Octopus & Ginger Black Beans.jpg|11.02 Brittanny's Pig Snout & Kale Crostini.png|11.03 Lester's Scallops & Guaje Sauce.png|11.04 Justin's Ragoût of White Asparagus with Sauce Grebiche.png|11.05 Jeff's Eggplant Parm with Pizza & Beer Sauce.png|11.06 Kenny's Pan-Fried Ham with Kugel Coconut Sauce.png|11.07 Michael's Salmon & Frisée Salad.jpg|11.08 Robert's Hot Dog Egg Roll.png|11.09 Frank's Snail & Sausage Ragout.jpg|11.10 Kris's Rabbit Crepes with Mache Citrus Salad.png|11.11 Prasad's Fish Croquette & Masala Sauce.jpg|11.12 Jean-Louis's Chicken Liver Frisée Salad.jpg|11.13 Kerenza's Pan-Fried Intestines & Warm Cabbage Salad.png|12.01 Richard's Duck Heart Stuffed Mushrooms.png|12.02 Ria's Anzac & Pork Rind Crusted Ostrich with Cauliflower Purée.png|12.03 Franco's Crispy Duck Confit with Couscous Risotto.png|12.04 Chuck's Succotash.png|12.05 Cody's Dressing with Lime Pickle Vinaigrette.png|12.06 Willie's Sausage & Grits.png|12.07 Mike's Fried Chicken Salad with Apple Dijon Dressing.png|12.08 Scott's Marinated Short Ribs with Pineapple Salsa.png|12.09 Carla's Shrimp Salad with Faux Forcemeat.png|12.10 Cory's Corned Beef Steak with Root Vegetable Hash.png|12.11 Matt's Tuna Belly 2 Ways with Chickpea Yogurt.png|12.12 Quentin's Tartare with Licorice Glaze.png|12.13 Ray's Cookie Crusted Yak with Mesquite Salsa.png|12.14 Dushyant's Prawns & Tomatillo Hummus.png|12.15 Doug's Oyster with Arugula Salad.png|12.16 Chad's Rib on the Bone with Fruit Salad.png|12.17 Ernest's Sardines with Veracruz Sauce.png|12.18 Amy's Bistro Salad with Smoked Kippers.png|13.01 Sheridan's Lapchang Crusted Jumbo Shrimp.jpg|13.02 Hugh's Pork Cheek & Chipotle Sauce.jpg|13.03 Linda's Apple & Sausage Ravioli.png|13.04 Joel's Blackened Salmon with Lima Bean Purée.png|13.05 Giancarlo's Chicory & Apple Salad with Lamb Fries.png|13.06 Jeremy's Lump Crab Salad.jpg|13.07 Nathanial's Trout & Fumet.jpg|13.08 Royden's Pig Feet & Tres Leches Cake.png|13.09 Danny's Pan-Fried Mullet & Shishito.png|13.10 Michael's Sautéed Sushi & Panko Crusted Kohlrabi.png|13.11 Marja's Asian Spring Salad.png|13.12 Shannon's Spicy Turkey Lettuce Wrap.jpg|13.13 Sylvain's Haggis Galette.png|14.01 Vinson's Shad Roe & Vodka Porridge.png|14.02 Corwin's Tom Tuah.png|14.03 Rob's Mortadella with Asparagus & Pickled Fennel.png|14.04 Vinson's Crispy Pig Ear Salad & Pesto.png|14.05 Shawn's Open-Face Hero with Macaroni Fritter.png|14.06 Steve's Romaine Salad with Chickpea Purée.png|14.07 Tony's Fried Chicken Dough with Sea Cucumber Salad.png|14.08 Gabriele's Terrine Fritatta.jpg|14.09 Chuck's Cream Soda Tempura Bass.jpg|14.10 Scott's Harissa & Speck Roasted Scallops.jpg|14.11 Joey's Sweet & Spicy Chicken with Avocado Salad.jpg|14.12 Laila's Dutch Oven Soft-Shell Crab.jpg|14.13 Bruce's Lamb Head Crostini with Tatsoi & Apple Salad.png|15.01 Angela's Chopped Chicken Salad with Beets 3 Ways.png|15.02 Michael's Barramundi with Gummy Sweet & Sour Sauce.png|15.03 Ian's Larb with Grape Jelly Gastrique.png|15.04 Victor's Sautéed Beef & Italian Sausage with Crostini.png|15.05 Luke's Cucumber Salad with Lime Durian Purée.png|15.06 Kurt's Mussels with Saffron Butter Crostini.png|15.07 Marisa's Scallop Crudo with Sprout Salad.png|15.08 Anup's Currywurst Stew with Yuca Fritter.png|15.09 David's Sautéed Morels with Fried Rice Paper.png|15.10 Fred's Buttermilk Pancakes & Cardamom Prune Sauce.png|15.11 Joel's Duck Breast with Warm Rice Noodle Salad.png|15.12 Gio's Pheasant Scarpiello.jpg|15.13 Owen's Marinated Tuna Belly with Black Radish Broth.png|16.01 Erica's Coriander Crusted Catfish with Fried Plantains.png|16.02 Tom's Oyster Two Ways with Marinated Heart of Palm.png|16.03 John's Brûléed Eel with Potato Chip Gremolata.png|16.04 Steve's Quesadilla with Mezcal Seitan Crema.png|16.05 Emma's Asian Tuna Tartare with Sweet n Sour Salad.png|16.06 Cole's Sautéed Lamb with Biscuit Croutons.jpg|16.07 Kenny's Wild Boar Cutlet & Dragoncello Sauce.png|16.08 Kevin's Brandade.png|16.09 Joseph's Southern Choucroute.png|16.10 Lucas's Open-Face Gìo Lụa Taco with Quark Cream.png|16.11 Nick's Picadillo de Jamón y Pavo con Vegetales.png|16.12 Katsuji's Snail Ceviche Crostini.png|16.13 Antonio's Italian Christmas.png|17.01 Michael's Pork Lovers Matzo Ball Soup.jpg|17.02 Garrett's Pickled Cod Salad.jpg|17.03 Derek's Country Pork Dumpling Soup.jpg|17.04 Danica's Salmon & Braised Kale.jpg|17.05 Eric's Chicken Liver & Tender Samosa .png|17.06 Shannon's Kale Salad with Pancetta Vinaigrette.png|17.07 Josh's Refrigerator Dive Salad with Broccoli Purée.png|17.08 Seth's Calf Liver Napoleon.png|17.09 John's Hot Dog Lettuce Cup with Drizzling Sauce.png|17.10 Luca's Pasta "Crostini" with Soppressata & Baby Fish.png|17.11 Frank's Vegan Lobster Stir Fry over Creamy Polenta.png|17.12 Josh's Lavash Bacon Pizza with Gefilte Burger.png|17.13 Jonah's Modernist Soupe de Poisson.png|18.01 Fed's Drunken Eggplant Cannelloni.png|18.02 Simona's Mediterranean Swordish with Broccoli Rabe.png|18.03 Sal's 'Njuja & Pepper Sandwich.jpg|18.04 Joe's Pig's Feet Cassoulet & Smoked Tomato Bruschetta.png|18.05 Andres's Escabeche with Fried Shrimp.png|18.06 Damon's Lobster & Tomato Salad & Lobster Beet Dressing.png|18.07 Afton's Veal Banh Mi with Pickled Vegetables.png|18.08 Hiep's Brat Summer Roll with Lager Dipping Sauce.png|18.09 Sam's White Pizzette with Malta Sautéed Onions.png|18.10 Noah's Bacon Braised Pork Chop with Horseradish Crema.png|18.11 Giuseppe's Noodles with Honeydew Melon Sauce.png|18.12 Roderick's Pork Secreto Salad & Red Pepper Vinaigrette.png|18.13 Jeffrey's Snow Crab Bouillabaisse.png|19.01 Dinah's Korean Fried Chicken with Sautéed Fennel.png|19.02 Tre's Asparagus & Prosciutto Roll with Chip Crumble.png|19.03 Wenona's Mock Crab Cakes.png|19.04 Eric's Sporgwaffle & Peri-Peri Wing with Pear Chutney.png|19.05 Samantha's Spicy Meatballs with Chicken Soup Spinach.png|19.06 Rose's Blowfish Tail with Horchata Vinegar Marinade.png|19.07 Keith's Salt & Vinegar Chip Dover Sole Cake with Remoulade.png|19.08 Charles's Breaded Alligator with Green Juice Sauce.png|19.09 Coolio's Beef & Broccoli with Thai Peanut Sauce.png|19.10 Tommy's Pork Lip À La Spin Sweet.png|19.11 Michael's Cornmeal Calamari with Lemon Kale Salad.png|19.12 Gillian's Taco Salad with Dragon Fruit Vinaigrette.png|19.13 Brandon's Pudding with Honey Whipped Ricotta.png|20.01 Jessica's Seared Sausage with Orange.png|20.02 Peter's Quick Roasted Lamb with Pickled Chard Stems.png|20.03 Jonathan's Sautéed Shrimp with Ragoût.png|20.04 Vinny's Chicory & Bread Salad with Falafel Vinaigrette.png|20.05 Jeremy's Dried Beef Wrapped Sweetbread & Arugula Salad.png|20.06 Tamar's Fresh Oysters with Sweet Whitefish.png|20.07 Aaron's Porchetta Ramen Sandwich with Caramelized Apples.png|20.08 Ashlee's Coconut Lemongrass Fish Ball Soup with Sweet Potato.png|20.09 Garrett's Vegan Corn Dog with Kelp Noodle Salad.png|20.10 Gilbert's Seared Frog Legs with Cumin Carrot Tops.png|20.11 Kyle's Warm Spinach Salad with Fried Ziti.png|20.12 Bryon's Breaded Cutlet with Kohlrabi Arugula Salad.png|20.13 Seasons 21-30 Han's Lamb Mandu with Strawberry Shortcake Ponzu.png|21.01 Christopher's Meatballs with Red Wine Tomato Sauce.png|21.02 Christopher's Mustard Greens Salad with Fried Chickpeas.png|21.03 Jason's Grilled Lamb Chop with Bitter Green Salad.png|21.04 Lucy's Shrimp with Jalapeño Popper & Jalapeño Sauce.png|21.05 Hannah's Rabbit Sausage Flatbread & Red Wine Currant Sauce.png|21.06 Sequoia's Chicken Tacos with Tortilla Crumble.png|21.07 Dante's Octopus & Spinach Salad with Kumquats.png|21.08 Lauren's Glazed Eel with Sea Bean Salad.png|21.09 Elda's Stuffed Poblano with Queso Fresco.png|21.10 Robbie's Crusted Sablefish with Pineapple Apple Relish.png|21.11 Gillian's Panko Crusted Salmon with Mesclun Salad.png|21.12 Giorgio's Duck Confit À L'Orange.jpg|21.13 Roro's Mummy Dog & Pumpkin Pâté with Crostini.png|22.01 Chris's Italian Sausage & Smoked Turkey Soup.png|22.02 Giuseppe's Crispy Lamb Meatball with Heirloom Tomato Salad.png|22.03 Sunny's Seafood Stuffing Wonton with Dipping Sauce.png|22.04 Drew's Linguini with Charred Banana Peppers.png|22.05 Timothy's Spicy Camel Meatball with Lox Dill Sauce & Grilled Asparagus.png|22.06 Chris's Halibut with Warm Pea Salad.png|22.07 John's Veal & Mozzarella Sandwich.png|22.08 Mei's Pork & Habanero Stir-Fry.png|22.09 Ryan's Italian Sausage & Tomatillo Salad with Morel Vinaigrette.png|22.10 Renee's Panini with Endive Salad.png|22.11 Ben's Grilled Swordfish with Potato Croutons.png|22.12 Mario's Miso Glazed Black Cod with Rice Pudding Fritter.png|22.13 Jonathan's Eggs Benedict with Salad & Tamarillo Dressing.png|23.01 Fred's Beer Battered Hot Dog with Taro & Apple Slaw.png|23.02 Susie Blue's Brisket Open-Face Sandwich with Rouille.png|23.03 Han's Fried Skate with Purple Asparagus Salad.png|23.04 Jimi's Glazed Shrimp with Chipotle Clam & Braised Mustard Greens.png|23.05 Paul & Jen's Chicken-Fried Rocky Mountain Oysters with Daikon Slaw.png|23.06 Ariella's Bison Meatball Slider with Sautéed Arugula.png|23.07 Tommy's Anti-Vegan Slider.png|23.08 Kelly's Malt-Rubbed Pork Chop with White Chocolate Thyme Sauce.png|23.09 Tynan's Southeast Asian Ramen Salad with Kaffir Lime.png|23.10 Amanda's Grilled Romaine Salad with Crispy Bacon & Kale.png|23.11 Lauren's Hot Brown with Cauliflower Gravy.png|23.12 Dung's Farmer's Meat & Cheese Plate.png|23.13 Stephen's Glazed Beef Tendon Balls with Pickled Pursulane.png|24.01 Momo's Baked Salmon with Dill and Dandelion Salad.png|24.02 Eric's Beer Steamed Clams with Culantro Natto "Thing".png|24.03 Hung' Roasted Pork with Sautéed Arugula.png|24.04 Marcel's Zucchini Mojama Salad.png|24.05 Fabio's Pan-Seared Scallops with Tahini Lemon Hollandaise.png|24.06 Jet's LA Mash-Up Fish Taco.png|24.07 O'Shane's Alfredo Turkey Sandwich .png|24.08 Seis's Chili con Carne Soup with Chicken Fritter & Celery Leaf.png|24.09 Eileen's Sofrito with Sweet Apple Cheese Sauce.png|24.10 Jim's Goose Salad & Chips with Crispy Goose Skin.png|24.11 Will's Sautéed Monkfish Cheek with Grebiche.png|24.12 Eddie's Fried Tortilla with Fried Chicken.png|24.13 Chris's Salt & Pepper Pork Chop with Grilled Avocado Vinaigrette.png|24.14 Matty's Simple Grilled Burger & Hot Dog with Eggplant Queso Purée.png|24.15 Tom's Seared Shrimp with Grilled Asparagus.png|24.16 Ash's Pork Riblet with Fava Bean Zucchini Salad.png|24.17 Leslie's Rattlesnake with Hush Puppy Croutons.png|24.18 Jackée's Tenders with Sautéed Spinach.png|25.01 Mathias's Purée of Potato Tots with Chipotle Pâté Sauce.png|25.02 Dante's Chili Crab Crake with Herb Mayo.png|25.03 Lucerno's Flash Mole with Jackfruit Salsa.png|25.12 Deborah's Sauerkraut & Sülze Salad with Beer Cheese Vinaigrette.png|25.13 Anthony's Lava Cake Cobbler with Potato Crisp Crumble.png|26.01 Jeny's Scary Seared Broccoli Rabe.png|26.02 Alex's Creamed Corn with Fried Tortillas.png|26.03 Gary's Bologna & Potato Hash Crostini with Mango Egg Cream Gastrique.png|26.04 Kate's Pork Roll Meat Bun.png|26.05 Kathie & Danielle's Lasagna Crostini with Onion Chip Crusted Goat Cheese.png|26.06 Ashley's Tuna Salad Cracker with Finger Lime Vinaigrette.png|26.07 Leah's Gyro Chorizo Taco with Salsa & Cotija.png|26.08 Nong's Duck Fat Stir-Fry Noodles.png|26.10 Gary's Vietnamese Crostini with Ajo Dulce.png|27.01 Aviv's Sea Bass Ceviche with Crushed Almonds & Cucumber.png|27.02 Nick's Whitefish Tostada with Garlic Chili Vinaigrette.png|27.03 Justin's Bitter Greens Salad with Fried Chinese Sausage.png|27.04 Nick's Quinoa Meatball with Screwdriver Vinaigrette.png|27.05 Tim's Tomato Soup with Fava Beans & Herbs.png|27.08 Haley's Eel with Thai Coconut Broth.png|27.10 Alvin's Open-Face Chicken Parmigiana Slider with Tomato Sauce.png|27.11 Justin's Eggplant & Goat Cheese Bruschetta with Bacon.png|27.12 Gray's Popcorn-Crusted Pork Belly with Banana Demi-Glace.png|27.13 Meny's Pretzel Fattoush with Hummus.png|28.01 Adam's Crab with Almond Brown Butter & Butterfly Leaf Gremolata.png|28.04 Mariko's Spiced Beef with Shishito Vinaigrette.png|28.07 Daniel's Fried Tortellini with Bottarga Caramel Sauce.png|28.08 Allison's Maine-Style Lobster Roll.png|28.09 Bruce's Twice Fried Scotch Egg with Truffle Crema Aioli.png|28.11 Sally & Peter's Scallop Salad with Dirty Martini Cream Sauce.png|28.12 Hanoch's Shabbat Salmon Stew.png|28.13 Charles's Chili-Crusted Abalone with Raisin Spa Water Purée.png|28.16 Daniel's Parilla Mixto.png|28.18 Brandon's Fried Chicken Lettuce Wrap with Cherry BBQ Sauce.png|29.01 Kaley's Popcorn Shoot Salad with Cocktail Frank Vinaigrette.png|29.02 Seth's Alpaca Hot Dog Banh Mi with Seared Pâté.png|29.03 Pasquale's Steelhead Trout Crostini with Red Watercress Aioli.png|29.04 Jim's Chili Cheese Fries.png|29.05 Eliana's Rabbit & Porcini Tostada with Verjus Sauce.png|29.11 Florian's Blood Sausage Skewer with Cranberry Orange Sauce.png|29.13 Soraya's Asparagus Two Ways with Truffle Chip Crumble.png|30.01 Annabelle's Duck Tongue & Mushroom Flatbread with Baba Ganoush.png|30.04 Noah's Beef Lettuce Wrap with Emoji Cookie Crumble.png|30.05 Adam's Turkey Bread Crostini with Sauteed Mache.png|30.06 Karina's Bruschetta with Pheasant & Mushroom Cup.png|30.07 Lionel's Blini & Champagne Pudding.png|30.08 Seasons 31-present Marc's Beer-Battered Calamari with Chickpea Miso.png|31.01 Gina's Breakfast Tailgate Slider.png|31.02 Jay's Almond & Cereal Crusted Lutefisk with Mache Salad & Dressing.png|31.03 Michael's Steamed Mussels with Scallions & Nori.png|31.14 Al's Zombie Hand & Duck Blood Chili.png|31.16 Brian's Garden Chicken Salad with Buttermilk Egg Dressing.png|31.17 Dante's Seared Sardines with Arugula Radicchio Salad.png|31.18 Renée's Sautéed Branzino with Cava Vinaigrette.png|31.19 Peter's Venison Taco with Fennel Flower Salsa.png|31.20 Elisa's Corn Cake with Yogurt Kale Cream.png|32.01 Chris's Japanese Whiskey BBQ Chicken Wings with Salad.png|32.04 Arleen's Diner Disco Late Night Salad.png|32.08 Mauro's Italian Ravioli.png|32.11 George's Fried Masa with Pico de Gallo.png|32.12 Hilah's Blood Sausage & Date Stuffed Shishito Peppers.png|33.01 Mariel's Swiss Chard Roll-Up with Tomato Cucumber Salad.png|33.02 Julie's Tea Room Crab Salad.png|33.03 Jennifer's Bolognese.png|33.06 Crystal's Mexican Skirt Steak Flatbread with Flower.png|34.07 Jamal's Seared Chilean Sea Bass with Smoked Salmon Pepper Mousse.png|34.01 Michael's Purple Potato Hash with Sautéed Peppers.png|34.13 B.J.'s Momma's Old Fashioned Shrimp & Grits.png|35.16 Christian's Berkshire Pork Taco with Fish Pepper Salsa.png|36.12 Category:Four